


及川先生的可怜下场

by tufff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, 失禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 酒吧厕所H，及川先生又嘴硬又撩人最后只有一个下场就是被小岩艹到失禁嘻嘻
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 70





	及川先生的可怜下场

岩泉风尘仆仆地推开了酒吧大门，手里还拖着行李。他很容易就找到了及川——你实在是很难不第一眼发现他——不管在哪里，及川总是人群中最闪耀的那个。

本想给及川一个惊喜，结果到了公寓门口才被队友告知今天某人去了酒吧打算嗨一个晚上，岩泉怒火中烧，拖着行李箱就去了酒吧。

门口的客人奇怪地瞥了一眼这个仿佛格格不入的亚洲人，又各忙各的去了。及川并没有注意到门口这里小小的骚动，仍在和旁边的南美辣妹调笑着。

这很好。

气到了极点，岩泉反而冷静了。

他先是去了寄存室将行李存起来，无视了酒店服务生见到他这么大一个行李箱的诧异眼神，而后找了个正好在及川斜后面的桌子，要了瓶黑啤坐了下来。

他并不打算喝得太醉，毕竟他还有个计划。

从这个角度很容易就看见及川醺红的侧脸，他正跟人谈话，像是说到什么开心的事，双眼笑得眯起来只剩一条缝，反而让人不由自主地注意到那鸦羽般浓密的睫毛，即使在酒吧里这样昏暗的环境里也能投下一道深深的阴影。

他近乎被众人簇拥着，旁边不少女人都端着酒杯偷偷看他，他却一如既往地毫不吝啬地给予每个人笑颜与关注。及川被酒水润湿的唇瓣比他脸颊上的红晕还要艳丽，在暧昧的光线下闪过晶莹的光泽。

这只开屏的公孔雀，岩泉捏紧了手中的啤酒瓶。

有女生主动提出要给及川倒酒，话音刚落就把手摸上了杯壁，顺着玻璃光滑的表面暧昧地蹭了蹭及川的指头。

岩泉手里的铝制金属薄片被攥得变形，无力地吱呀一声，power5的怒气可不是它能够承受的。

及川似乎终于清醒了点，朝她疏离一笑，马上将酒杯收回，摆了摆手表示不用。

但显然热情开放的拉丁女误解了这个笑容的意思，决定再接再厉挺着胸贴近他，及川侧了侧身却躲闪不及，两人推扯之际，杯里剩下的酒一不小心溅出倒在了及川的卡其色衬衫上。

浅色衬衫被液体溅湿后变得透明，他劲瘦的腹部线条在其后若隐若现，周围的女人都看直了眼。

及川酒量很浅，只喝了几口便晕得差不多了。他晃晃悠悠地站起来擦了擦身，拒绝了同伴要好心陪同的建议，跌跌撞撞地推开人群，打算一个人去厕所清洗。

计划开始了。

岩泉将那瓶已经被捏得不成样子的啤酒留在原地，没有任何人注意，他也跟了过去。

*

洗手间里刚好只有及川一人。

岩泉把正在清洗的牌子挂在门外，将门反锁。

及川下半衬衫扣子解开了几颗，正低着头在水池里清洗，毫无防备地露出一段白皙秀颀的后颈。下一秒他就被一股大力揪到隔间里、狠狠地撞上了隔断用的复合木板。

幸好在撞上前一刻，一只手垫在了他的额头与木板之间，让他不至于脑袋起包。

及川还没反应过来到底发生了什么，他已经被强迫压在墙边、屁股翘起，摆出了适合交合的姿势。酒精的效果让他使不上力气，只能勉强保持站立、双手抵着木板。他的后颈因为紧张泛红、肩膀颤抖着，像只任人宰割的羔羊。

这感觉很新鲜。介于及川总是在他们的关系中处于控场的一方，支配及川的感觉让岩泉的怒火得到了些许发泄。

“quién（谁）？”及川试图转头看看究竟是谁，但对方的速度比他更快，掐住了他的后颈让他无法动弹。

及川衬衫领下的皮肤细腻而脆弱，青色的血管在粉白的皮肤下更能引起人的施虐欲。岩泉掐着他的脖子阻碍了正常呼吸，他只能张着口企图吸入更多的空气，像一条可怜的、濒死的鱼。

但即使是这样，及川也不可能任人宰割，羔羊只是一时的错觉。他蓄积了力气拼了命地往后一踢，企图一招制敌，却被对方的膝盖牢牢卡住了踢出去的腿。

“及川。”岩泉的声音冷静而危险，几年过去，他的声音比曾经更富有磁性，“我就知道你要这样做。”

“小……岩？”及川不可思议地开口，他怎么也没有想到这个在酒吧厕所里袭击他的男人是本应在两万公里外的幼驯染。

岩泉没有回答，注视着及川脖颈莹白的皮肤在他小麦色的手下因为说话起伏，喉腔的震动轻轻擦过他的掌心。他放开了手，红痕在周围皮肤的衬托下显得格外醒目，自顾自地开口：“有两个女人揽过你的脖子。”

岩泉将对方的衬衫领子拉下，扣子被强行绷开，掉在地上的声音在这没有其他人的厕所里清晰可辨。他撇过女人们沾在及川身上的发丝，俯下身重重地亲在及川的侧颈上，像是要覆盖标记。

“嘶——”尽管确认是岩泉后，及川悬起的心已经落回去大半，但这个用力过猛的亲吻还是让他不由自主地喊痛，与其说是亲，不如说是咬。岩泉的唇齿就抵在及川脂玉似的肌肤上，及川全身最重要的血管就在他嘴下的皮肉里流过，只需要轻轻一咬……

但岩泉没有，他怎么可能舍得。这个人总是让他又爱又恨。他松了嘴，又小心翼翼地舔了舔被咬出的齿痕，并不深，也许后天就消了。

“小岩~”及川缠绵的尾音似麦芽糖末尾的拉丝，绕在岩泉耳边，“不想在这里做啦。”说着他一只手向后探去，摸索上身后那人厚实的胸板，在他心上画着圈。

这人总是抓紧一切时间撒娇动摇自己的心智，岩泉想着，反手锁住他的双手，用脱了一半的衬衫袖子绑了起来：“那个女人摸了你的手指。”

及川的手腕被强行困住，只剩下手指还能稍微动弹，即使这样他也不放弃撩人的机会，食指勾住了岩泉的皮带。

岩泉酒量不错，但喝了酒人总会气血上涌，现在的他已经完全没有一开始冷静镇定的样子，可他仍然不想便宜了及川。岩泉摸了摸及川的耳垂，在他耳边强装冷漠地开了口：“别急。”

岩泉略带沙哑的嗓音仿佛在及川心头上轻轻地刮擦了一下，埋下了什么种子。随后就是金属与皮革摩擦的声音，及川半靠在墙上半靠着岩泉支撑，心里的那颗种子也慢慢发痒破土生长。

很快，熟悉的火热又粗壮的肉柱啪地一声打在他的手上，及川像被烫到似地缩回了手，但他双手被桎梏着，逃也逃不到哪里去。

岩泉将已经硬挺的肉棒顶在及川刚刚被摸过的食指上，及川的手指纤长皓白如同葱根，指甲修剪得整整齐齐，常年绷带的缠绕在他的手指上留下了深浅不一的痕迹，却丝毫无损这双手的美感。

岩泉曾幻想过这样的场景。

总是在人前高高在上的及川被自己捆绑着，两只手只能无力地垂在身后，只能任由自己蹂躏。他光滑细腻的背随着岩泉的抽送微微抖动，两边的肩胛骨似蝴蝶破茧，与后背一层均匀的肌肉线条融合出一种力量感。岩泉一只手在他的背肌上摩挲，另一只手扶着肉棒摩擦及川软滑的掌心，将淫靡的水痕涂遍他的双手。

“握住它。”

“我的手好酸。”及川转过头来，终于隔了半年后再次见到自家的幼驯染，委屈和先前的害怕涌上心头，蓄在眼里的泪水就忍不住一滴滴掉了下来。

岩泉见他回眸求恳，明明是个大男人做出这种楚楚可怜的姿态却毫不违和，不禁叹了口气，帮他解开了双手的束缚，让他转过身来。

“那不做了？”

“小岩是不是男人啊，这种关头说不做？”

岩泉马上就后悔了刚才一时心软的决定，恨不能继续将他捆住。这个人总是得了便宜还卖乖，不过很快他决定换个方法，将及川推在墙上，粗暴地脱下了他的裤子。

及川里面只穿了一条黑色子弹内裤，衬得他大腿根部的皮肤白得发光。岩泉摸了摸前后两边，布料果然早已被浸湿了。

及川一条腿搭在岩泉的胳膊上，迫不及待地分开双腿，扯开那勉强遮住半个屁股的小内裤，向岩泉展示着他被淫水润得亮莹莹的嫩穴。

“想要小岩的肉棒插到及川先生的这里。”刚刚哭过的微红眼角是最旖旎的媚态，及川是只渴求精液的魅魔，在这酒吧的厕所里便饥渴地祈求与人交合。

岩泉面上努力维持着一本正经的表情，泛红的脖子却已经出卖了他。他没有脱下及川的内裤，只是将那小块薄薄的布料拨向一侧，便直接捅入这已经饿了半年的可怜小穴。

“啊❤”只是被心心念念的爱人的性器插入，及川就已经兴奋到直接高潮。他的小穴和下腹同时抽搐着，前面的性器晃着射出了几股精液。岩泉感受到及川内里丝绸般的穴肉一缩一缩地紧紧地吸着自己，随着肉棒的深入，及川的淫叫越来越高，小穴的抽搐频率也痉挛似地增快，大量的液体涌出，将穴口溢湿了一片。“小岩、小岩好棒❤”

毫不遮掩的淫叫让岩泉面红耳赤，他显然低估了及川渴求和不要脸的程度。尽管厕所已经锁了门，他仍害怕路过的外人会听到这里的动静。岩泉急忙用手盖住了及川的嘴：“你别叫得这么大声。”

及川眨了眨他的那双蜜糖眼，反而伸出舌尖暧昧地舔着岩泉的掌心，吓得岩泉触电般地缩回了手：“小岩先前还在玩捆绑，怎么现在怂了呀，不行的话还是换我来吧。”

这句话很有效，岩泉马上就被激怒了。“垃圾川。”他将及川的双腿都抬起来抱在胳膊上，这样及川便只能完完全全靠着他支撑了，不顾那还在初次高潮痉挛的淫穴和及川断断续续的惊叫，就直直捅到最深处，企图彻底征服这个嘴上老是惹人烦的混蛋。

“小岩一点都不厉害，不、不如、啊……”及川仍然嘴硬着，却被岩泉的一个狠肏打断了话语。岩泉的性器像火热的楔子，填满了及川许久不经人事的小穴，每一下都撞击在他最深处的敏感点。

“不如什么？不如外面那群簇拥你的女人吗？”岩泉毫不留情地将及川的双腿扯得大开，分开臀瓣逼迫他看着被自己深色肉棒捣得泥泞烂红的小穴，“她们也能够满足你的骚穴吗？”

“反正、反正不是小岩……”尽管被肏到快要失神，及川还是倔强地跟岩泉较劲，“小岩现在力气可没我大了。”

岩泉下定决心要肏服这匹嘴硬的野马，双手用了狠劲地揉着他面团一样的屁股，及川的屁股总是翘而肉多，这一点他从中学时期每一次赛场上站在后面看他触球时就知道了。同时他的屁股也很敏感，只要揉捏一次后穴就会不由自主地瑟缩一下。岩泉将他的两瓣臀部揉得通红，性器根部的囊袋重重撞在他屁股上，淫靡的拍击声与咕叽咕叽的水声回荡在厕所间。

“这力气够大了吗？”

及川晃着两瓣被蹂躏得红肿的屁股摇了摇头：“才不大，想要……想要……”

岩泉知道他在渴求什么，让他整个人搭着自己身上，一只手撑住及川的身子，另一只手高高地抬起，下一秒就重重地落在那饱满臀肉，被掌掴后的两瓣软肉乱颤，大腿根部也发着抖。

及川双手指头深深掐入岩泉壮实的胳膊，勉强靠着岩泉抱在自己后背的手才没有倒下去，他还没来得及适应这突然的粗暴，岩泉就已经开始了下一次教训。

“啪——”

同时被抽插和拍打的快感冲击着及川，只是被打了两次他便再次高潮，可是这回他却射不出什么来了，他之前饮料酒水喝得多了，此时后穴的充盈感与前方酸胀的尿意同时刺激着他，让他终于忍不住求饶：“不行、会尿出来的，呜呜……”

“那就尿出来。”

“不要、不可以。”及川呜呜咽咽地示弱。

但岩泉却无情地继续顶弄着骚穴的花心深处，摸了摸他被性器顶得微微凸出的小腹。

“不要弄那里了、呀——”前后夹击的快感与羞耻将及川随着交合送上欲望的浪峰，尿液不受控制地从前面射出，后穴也同潮吹一样喷出淅淅沥沥的液体，被肏坏似的痉挛着紧紧吸住还在穴里肆虐的肉棒，将那肉棒也绞得在穴里出了精。滚烫的精液直接浇灌在及川的淫穴深处，刺激得他前后方继续断断续续地出着水。

长时间的高潮显然打破了他所有防线，及川瞳孔失神地向后仰去，纤长的脖颈绷成一条直线，背部伸直了颤抖着，眼泪也止不住地涌出，圆润的脚趾紧紧蜷缩着。

直到及川再也射不出什么，岩泉才拔出了深埋在里面的性器。肉棒拔出来时发出“噗叽”一声，他后穴里的淫液和精液都顺着大腿根部滴落到地上，及川抹了下大腿根部流出来的液体，又伸出舌头将沾在手指上的白浊一一舔尽：“是小岩的精液哦❤”


End file.
